Heartless
by LaZ Chaos
Summary: Bryan and Tala get into a fight! Will this be an end to their relationship as we know it? Or will they get back together? Yoai BryXTala T for one swear. What can I say! I'm a cautious person! XD


**Heartless**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade. I got the idea for this story after reading a Gundam Wing story about Duo and Heero. **_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I glare angrily at my boyfriend. "You don't care!" I scream at him. "You don't care that Kai hates me, do you? How would you like it if your best friend hates you?" My hands ball up into fists at my side. When he doesn't reply, I say, "Well, Bryan? How would you feel?"

Bryan walks over to the couch. "If my best friend hates me, then that also means my boyfriend does as well. I can't understand what you're going through, but I warned you that Kai was bad news from the start. I told you that he was untrustworthy. He used you and that makes me furious, Tala!" His voice steadily grew louder at every word. "Why didn't you trust me? All I was trying to do was spare you the pain you're feeling now!"

_Who does he think he is? He has no right to talk like that! He doesn't understand anything! _"Shut up!" I holler. He pauses and leans against the wall. _And now he act disinterested! What a jerk! _"Just shut the hell up, Bryan! You have no right to say that when I still want Kai as a friend!"

Bryan looks up with empty eyes. His voice is cold when he talks. "I don't, do I? Does the fact that you're my boyfriend matter at all?" he questions calmly, staring into my teary eyes.

"No! You're so cold! The beyblade community is right! You don't have a heart at all! All you're doing is standing there! You could do something! But no! You're just a bitch who doesn't feel anything at all! I HATE YOU!" My words surprise even myself! _Why did I say that? _

"I don't?" he questions calmly. Even through his emotionless mask I could hear the pain in his voice. "Well…you're right. I don't have a heart. I gave it to you and now you destroyed it. Later…" I stare blankly as he pushes past me and out of our apartment door. The door shuts softly behind him. He never has had the will to slam a door; claimed that it was a stupid and childish thing to do.

"Bryan?" I murmur weakly. "Bryan?" I hurry to the door and open it, searching desperately for the lilac-haired man. My sharp eyes couldn't spot him anywhere. I run back inside (slamming the door shut) and look out the window. _He's gone…he left me! _"BRYAN!" I scream out, desperately wanting him to hear me. "BRYAN!" I slide down to the floor emptily. "He's gone."

(1 week later…)

The red-haired boy lays heavly on the couch. "I lose my friend and then I get in a huge fight with my boyfriend…what else can go wrong?" he murmurs. A slight knock on the door attracts his attention. His blood-shot eyes turn to face the door. "Coming…" he mutters, loud enough for the person outside to hear him. The teenager stretches and wanders over to the door slowly. He opens the door and gapes in surprise. "Bryan?" he breathes.

Bryan looks him over, taking in how broken the wolf-like boy seemed. "Ya…may I come in?" His voice was careful and soft. Tala ushers him in quickly, leading him to the well-known living room.

"What is it?" Tala questions gently. A hope starts to grow in his heart. _I'm so sorry for saying what I said!_

Bryan looks uncomfortable. "I thought about what you said, about me being heartless. Well…I came to say you were…are…right. I am. And because of this I have to say what I'm about to say." The lilac-haired teen's words knocked away the hope that Tala had regained. The shine in his eyes fades into nothingness. "I…I hate you. And because of this I have to call this whole relationship off. We may have had something going for us for the first little while, but even full-blown love can diminish. What we had, a stupid little fling, diminished much quicker. Love is something that isn't meant to be with me. Like you said, I have no emotions so how can I love?" Bryan says. Not even a trace of sorrow or regret enters his voice. "I'll be leaving now. Bye." Withut another word, the man walks straight out the door and out of the apartment building.

Tala sits and listens to the door shut quietly behind the man he loved so dearly. "Why?" he questions as he collapses into harsh sobs. "Why?" The wolf-like man falls to the ground, clutching where his heart should be. _You smashed my heart to pieces and left me to clean them up. I… _Tears escape his eyes more fluently now.

Unbeknownst to him, Bryan felt quite the same.

"I'm sorry, Tal…but I'd just keep on hurting you. And I told the truth…I have no heart…it's there with you. Forever and always…" A lone tear rolls down his cheek as he disappears into the night, never to return to the one who holds ownership over his heart. "Goodbye…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Ok…that was shorter then I wanted but what can you do? Please review!**_


End file.
